<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hellathen by SassyElfFriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759398">Hellathen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyElfFriend/pseuds/SassyElfFriend'>SassyElfFriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Is and What Could Be [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Battle, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Romance, Solavellan Hell, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyElfFriend/pseuds/SassyElfFriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Get ready for a dragon fight! You would think that Lavellan would know better than to listen to Sera at this point, but no. And, later, the wolf lays a most cunning trap for the Formless One.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan, Lavellan &amp; Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Is and What Could Be [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hellathen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A courtesy note, once again, that the latter half of this story covers events post-trespasser that will make zero sense without reading the first installments in the series. Also, DRAGOOOOONS!! This is my first time dabbling in writing both combat and some slight lemons. Please, let me know how I'm doing! I'm also slightly obsessed with Ellanas' hair, if you couldn't already tell. This is how I pictured it being styled during the former part of this story, in case you were curious.</p><p>https://drumsofthunder.org/wp-content/uploads/braided-pigtail-hairstyles-508140-braided-twin-ponytails-long-hair-in-2019-of-braided-pigtail-hairstyles.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This’ll work! You trust me, yeah?” </p><p>Ellana would make certain to etch those words upon a tombstone for her once she had gotten herself killed in grizzly fashion. Seras’ reassurances did little to quell the nerves of her companions. Had they not already almost literally been in the belly of the beast, she would have called off this entire foolish endeavor. She scoffed and tried not to gag at the stench of skinned meat surrounding her. Shifting the heavy material around her into a more sustainable shape, she settled in to wait. How she had allowed the mischievous sprite to talk her into following her insane scheme she still was unsure.  </p><p>To her left and several hundred yards away, Bull hunched in a similar fashion. It had taken nearly three times as much leather to cover his enormous frame, but Sera had assured them that her gamble would more than make up for the waste. They were near the shores of lake Calenhad in Lady Shayna’s Valley in the hinterlands. Inquisition scouts had returned to Skyhold four days prior with urgent news regarding the Fereldan Frostback that was known to nest in the area. Their soldiers had been content to leave her be, but it seems that in lieu of, or perhaps provoked by, the absence of the recent chaos and fighting, the high dragon had become more aggressive in her hunting habits.  By the time she had absconded with one of Dennet’s prized mares, as well as an unfortunate stable boy, it had been decided that the Inquisitor should intercede directly.  </p><p>Ellana heard a faint splash of water to her right and knew that Solas lurked near one of the massive rock shelves unseen. She was most jealous of his skill with cloaking, as he had bypassed having to wear the foul-smelling garb. When Sera had rushed to them in the Great Hall of the keep an hour before they were set to head towards the dragons' lair, Solas had listened to her proposition and replied simply with a firm and resounding “No”. The only other person in their collection of allies who would agree to this madness was, of course, The Iron Bull because dragon. The archer had tried to argue for the need for concealment and Solas had countered that he was perfectly capable of remaining unseen on his own. She had pouted for a moment at his lack of sportsmanship, but then blew him a juicy raspberry and rounded on Ellana instead.  </p><p>What had followed was an incomprehensible string of twisted logic, enthusiastic postulating, and outright whining until, exhausted, Ellana had given into her whims. Thus went the tale of how the fabled Herold and her merry band had ended up covered in freshly tanned druffalo skins in a mad attempt at baiting a high dragon. She hoped, with a gulp of metallic saliva signaling her encroaching vomit, that this story would not end with her being shit out onto the parapets of Castle Redcliffe.  </p><p>With a great whooshing of wings and a screeching hunting call, the Fereldan Frostback appeared on the horizon. Her profile was a masterpiece set against the afternoon sun, membranous wings holding the light in a luminous glow. Ellana heard Bull’s answering growl, which bordered on sexual, as he shifted in gleeful anticipation from his position near the center of the valley. Sera was stage whispering instructions to them even now from her perch on the outcropping opposite where Solas presumably still lurked. The dragon circled the field for a moment before coming into range.  </p><p>Ellana was brought back to her flight from Haven as the hulking beast landed in front of her with an inquisitive sniff of the air. The blighted dragon that Corypheus commanded was slightly larger than the one before her now. The wingspan of her current foe covered only two thirds of the same space as it had. That thought brought only a small trickle of relief before its massive mottled yellow head moved in her direction and hovered a body length away. A dwarf-sized body. It’s putrid breath and imperceptible rumble of its voice sent quakes through her flimsy cover. She was far too close! </p><p>Internally she screamed and cursed Sera for her asinine plot and begged for her to spring their feeble trap. She felt a lurching bump against her side that threatened to bowl her over entirely and fought valiantly to uphold the ruse as the dragon nuzzled her inquiringly. It seemed suspicious of her presence in its’ nesting grounds, but was not yet hostile- thank the Creators! More amazing still, she had managed not to wet her smalls like a child. Things were going surprisingly well so far, to her mind. </p><p>That all changed as the dragon finally seemed to see through her disguise and reared back with an almighty roar of indignation. Ellana gave in to her nerves and threw away the hide that hid her. She greedily chugged on the fresh air and felt the whisper of a magical barrier fall around her as Solas guarded her from his hidey hole. The earth beneath her tilted and quaked as the dragon landed its front two legs on the ground to either side of her. Ellana saw nothing past its teeth, the size of a grown human male. She was close enough to feel and see the orange glow of fire gathering in its gullet. </p><p>“SERA! For shits’ sake, do it NOW!” </p><p>With a jubilant laugh, the archer at last revealed herself in a volley of flasks aimed at the unsuspecting beast. Each contained a different elemental discharge that barraged the dragon with lightning, frost, fire, and even an explosion of rock shrapnel. While the damage was nominal at best, it proved to be quite an effective distraction.  </p><p>“Have a taste of that, ye growly prick! Compliments of Widdle!” </p><p>As the dragon turned its attention to Sera and hopped backwards away from her, it put her in a position directly in front of Bull. This was his moment to shine, and he ripped off his stitched together skins and brought his giant two-handed great sword down in a savage strike. Ellana could clearly see his colossal grin from halfway across the valley as she stumbled back on fear stiffened legs to a safer distance. Solas, at last releasing his cloaking spell, appeared behind the beast and cast barriers around the other two party members before engaging the dragon with an insistent deluge of simple but powerful ice attacks. His focus was on the jointed knee on its left rear leg, weakening it and aiming to hobble the creature while Bull hacked away at the front right leg. Sera did a surprisingly elegant backflip, spraying the dragon with a cluster of arrows and moving out of range of the blast of fire that was coughed at her.  </p><p>Ellana, for her part, closed her eyes briefly to regain her focus. Her right hand went to grab the sylvanwood staff from her back. The tip was sculpted into the shape of curling halla horns with an indigo crystal cradled in the center. It was the staff she had carried since she had completed her training as First to the clan, forged by the clan's crafter. Years of wear etched grooves where her fingers clutched the well cared for haft. She pulled at the thread of magic dancing along the curtain of the veil and brought a steady stream to her, gathering the energy in her outstretched hands. It was her intent to shape that energy into a localized ice storm around the dragon, chipping away steadily at its health as her companions attacked it directly. </p><p>Her plan was thrown into chaos once more as a stabbing pain lanced her left side. Ellana shouted her surprise and immediately opened her eyes to see a dragonling with her blood coating its mouth hissing and circling her predatorily. With a gasp of breath, her hand went to the injured side and on instinct she fell into a battle stance. Even a babe such as this was alarmingly large. Had it stood on two legs, it would easily be two heads taller and twice as wide as her diminutive frame. Worse still, it had siblings, several of which were headed her way having scented her blood.  </p><p>She had no choice but to engage with them, frantically casting a hasty ice wall around herself. It managed to catch two of them in its path, freezing them solid before they shattered in a plume of deep red snow. The others were dexterous enough to avoid a similar fate and circled around the wall to find her once more. Her side throbbed where the first of the younglings had bitten her. Its fangs had sunk in deep and the wound would certainly fester unless she could clean it properly and soon. But she pushed the pain into the recesses of her mind as another dragonling made its way around to her. She allowed the previous ice wall to crumble apart as she backed away from the approaching beasts. Just as the most daring of the bunch made to lunge for her, a flaming arrow embedded itself into its head, precisely between its eyes. The siblings hissed in anger as their brother fell and laid still. Sera stumbled up to her wounded side, another arrow already notched and ready to fly. Ellana harnessed what little magic she could before the assault renewed, consolidating into a small ball of pure energy in the palm unencumbered by her staff. </p><p>Before either of them could say anything or form any sort of strategy, the mother dragon bellowed and angrily began flapping her wings. A whirlwind formed and dragged the two women off their feet, tumbling end over end toward the dragon at the epicenter. With each hard thump along the ground, she felt the pull on her side with a fresh jab of pain. The children were not immune to the sucking drag and screeched in agitation as they too were brought to lay at her massive feet. Ellana came to a halt on her knees with her hands braced against the muddy trampled earth near the dragons uninjured leg. When the world stilled once more, she lifted her head but was not fast enough to dodge her massive foot as it kicked back. A wall of scaled skin slammed into her with tremendous force and launched her several feet back and into a stone wall embedded in a small hill. Her spine bent at an awkward angle and she slumped to the ground with a cry. Her vision blurred and the anchor crackled with desperate energy. </p><p>From his position on the other side of the mother dragon, Solas watched her struggle. He grunted a curse and stabbed the first of the two intrepid dragonlings, which had set their sights upon him after landing with the women at the mothers’ feet, with the bladed bottom of his staff whilst simultaneously spearing the other with a javelin of ice. That appeared to be the last of the young ones for the moment, but that alleviated only the smallest of their many problems. </p><p>Ellana barely moved from her position against the hill and his mark was yet again flaring in response to the hosts distress with crackling pops. From his position by her forelegs, Bull could be seen with several angry burns and a bloody gash above his good eye. Sera appeared no worse for ware, but limped slightly when she tried to retreat to higher ground. Solas himself was approaching burnout at an alarming rate. His shoulders sagged and his breathing was rushed and uneven, the dragon headed staff trembled in his grip. He watched as the mother gnashed and snapped her teeth at the Qunari, who was narrowly able to fend her off by guarding with the flat of his enormous sword. At this rate, the group would succumb before they were able to cause enough damage to take her down.  </p><p>Suddenly, a bombastic bang followed by a pained grunt heralded the appearance of a controlled rift precisely above the great beast. The sucking green vortex was able to slow the beast down enough for the group to recuperate and assail her once more. As their other companions hammered her defenses with renewed vigor, Solas wasted no time and dissolved into a blur of teal limbs as he stepped towards his vhenan as quickly as his strained limbs would carry him. Ellana had tipped onto her good side in exhaustion and propped her upper body up with her unmarked hand. The anchor pulsed with sickly green light and veins of color tried creeping up her palm, much to Solas’ alarm. Knowing full well the ultimate fruitlessness of his actions and the precious moments she had bought the group that were slipping away, he used his overtaxed mana reserves to reach into the mark and calm it before the flare up could become any worse.  </p><p>Ellana turned her pallid face towards his. She had purple, bruise-like smudges beneath her pale violet eyes and her beautiful lips had almost no color in them. But when she spoke, even as her voice wavered and cracked, her words were filled with stubborn determination.  </p><p>“I can finish this.” </p><p>He could scarcely believe what he was hearing. Here she lay, half dead and cornered by an enraged behemoth, and she was insisting... </p><p>“Vhenan, you are badly injured. We must call a retreat now while she is contained.” </p><p>But Ellana was shaking her head before he had finished speaking, the twin tails of her half-braided tresses flopping about her shoulders.  </p><p>“I have a plan. I can bring her down.” </p><p>The rift gave a bass filled whomp behind him, weakening. They were out of time. He had to get her out of there now, else more would end than just their lives.  </p><p>“I will not allow you to throw away your life for this, Ellana. You will not die this day.” </p><p>He didn’t spare a look at her expression, a finger of guilt burrowing into his chest. She would be upset with him for his presumption, and deservedly so. But he had no other recourse. Instead he focused on hoisting her up, hands finding purchase beneath the crease of her arms and mindful of the oozing lacerations in her side, and managed to get her standing upright with nary a whimper at the roughness of the transition.  </p><p>A warm gust of air emitted from where the summoned rift had been moments before. Sera and Iron Bull wisely fell back a number of steps as their aggressor was released from its hold. The mother, now weeping ichor in several places, decided to take to the sky for a reprieve. She screamed her mighty fury and ascended once more. The group lost sight as she flew towards the sun and then behind the nearby rocky hills, but the sound of her wings and occasional shrieks alerted them to her proximity. </p><p>Solas immediately began shuffling his reluctant paramour towards the narrow passage out of the valley. He had to suppress the urge to grit his teeth at her lethargy. Her feet dragged and caused her to stumble and jarred her shoulders from his clutching hands. At the sound of beating wings reentering the arena, he was prepared to simply toss her over his broader shoulders and sprint to safety. His arms tensed around her as she came to a complete halt a step behind him almost midway across the field and looked up.  </p><p>He whipped around in time to see a shower of molten flames raining down directly above their heads. Before he could fade step them both out of range, a bubble of pure force caught him square in the back and propelled him no less than one hundred yards forward. His breath whooshed from his lungs and left him light headed and disoriented, flat on his stomach in the dirt. He coughed and sputtered as he raised up onto his forearms. Where they had been standing breathless moments before, there was now a shallow black tinted trench in a jagged line in the earth. A frantic Sera had been caught mid-flight and the archer was frantically beating at the now smoking cloth of her armor. Bull had avoided being caught in the burning rain, but was down on one knee, winded and glaring with his one good eye at the tallest of the three hills around them. Solas reached behind him, expecting to feel the silk and metal of Ellanas’ Keeper robes but finding only air, much to his confusion. It took him a moment for his frazzled mind to realize that Ellana was not with him and another moment still before it dawned on him what she had done. </p><p> A bolt of fear fueled adrenaline drove him up onto shaking legs just as Bull’s shout of “BOSS!” reached his sensitive ears. He could practically hear the joints in his neck popping as he snapped around to the source of the cry. Bull was shaking like a leaf and barely able to stand, but the stubborn Qunari was stumbling his way towards a natural ramp that twisted to the crest of the bluff. A flash of color farther up the trail exposed his quarry.  </p><p>Ellana was picking her way unsteadily to the plateau atop the slope, where the dragon had landed with a lingering wail. The sound momentarily stunned the group mid action. Even Solas, easily the farthest away from the commotion, was not immune. Her wailing ended, but it seemed to be a sort of distress call. Yet more of her young ones tumbled and leaped down at them from the fringes of the basin. Three of them immediately targeted Bull, forcing him to engage with them to prevent further bodily injury. He swung his great sword in broad sweeps, stopping the critters from following Ellana where she continued to climb. He was largely successful, preventing them from pursuing their leader but unable to put them down permanently, until two more joined the fray. The Bull struggled valiantly, but he was only one man against a growing mob of miniature monsters. Before long, one of the creatures managed to slip past his guard and began chasing the Dalish maiden. Fortunately, Sera provided timely cover fire and brought it down with an impressive succession of well-placed shots.  </p><p>During the chaos of the sudden blitz, Solas dashed back towards the hill in pursuit of the foolishly brave woman determined to force a confrontation with a high dragon. He fished around on his belt and released a healthy draft of lyrium from its fellows and downed the bitter tasting concoction without breaking stride.  </p><p>The rush of invigorating magic had not finished settling in his veins before he was fade stepping once more to catch up to the others. He pushed the limits of his reserves by not cutting off the stream and flew past the warrior and archer, freezing one of the offending beasts in his rush past them. He kept it up until he reached the top of the path and stumbled out of it, shaking and furiously scanning the field of battle for his lover.  </p><p>Ellana stood tall in the path of her enemy, back ramrod straight and knees bent in a battle-ready stance. In her hand she bounced a ball of sizzling lightning twice in the air before lobbing it at the beasts' head. The dragon flinched away from the assault and backed up a step. This only annoyed her further and she spit a smaller blast of fire at her, which was easily deflected by her barrier. Another ball of lightning landed between her eyes as Solas spotted her.  </p><p>He was forced to watch as the now incensed dragon tensed and bounded on four legs towards the tiny elven woman who stood firm and waited. The dragon's jaws opened wide as the gates of death, welcoming her into their infernal depths.  </p><p>“ELLANA!” </p><p>Her name ripped from his throat, but was too late. Ellana slid one leg forward and slashed with one arm straight out, thumb folded in and elbow braced by the opposite arm. The ground between her feet seemed to bubble up, but he was prevented from seeing anything more as the dragon's maw closed around her entire body. </p><p>Solas went completely numb, in both body and soul. He fell to his knees where he stood, uncaring if the dragon a few scant feet from him turned its pitiless gaze on him now. Later, he would try to rationalize his reaction as despair at having lost the anchor and his eventual means of fulfilling his plans. But his heart knew what his mind refused to acknowledge. He was so deeply in love with this woman that losing her was akin to severing his soul from his mortal vessel. Her loss was a corruption of spirit so perverse that no demon could ever hope to match it.  </p><p>The dragon had not moved from where its teeth had wrapped around the doomed Inquisitor. Not a quiver nor quake racked its ferine form. Minutes passed and the beast did not stir. It seemed that she had at least accomplished what she had set out to do. Cold comfort, as it turns out, is no comfort at all.  </p><p>Solas neither felt nor acknowledged his other companions as they finally reached the sight of their final stand. Hands clasped his shoulders, angry accusations shouted in his face. Silence was his only answer. He knelt still upon the ground, eyes downcast and gaze turned inward, lost. He did not care to hear their questions nor share in their anguish at the loss of their beloved leader.  </p><p>When they finally realized that they would be getting nothing from him, they turned to inspect the corpse of the dragon. Any enthusiasm at their victory and its plentiful spoils was thoroughly ruined. They set about stripping the beast for resources in a mechanical fashion, the display of somber professionalism from the rowdy duo most disturbing.  </p><p>Solas numbly stood without a conscious thought. He was only aware that his purpose for remaining with the Inquisition, the impetus to aid in its goals, was now gone. They were now just as unlikely to stop Corypheus’ plans as any Fereldan farmer would be. He would undoubtedly be more successful, or at least less impeded by others, setting out and following his own path.  </p><p>He who hunts alone... </p><p>The moniker did not come without reason.  </p><p>Silently, he turned and leaned on his staff, using the quiet moment as an opportunity to flee. He took two steps back down the sloping path before he heard it. Coughing. From the dead dragons' mouth.  </p><p>The Iron Bull and Sera were quick to respond. Each stopped what they were doing and approached the creatures’ skull, jaw stretched at unnatural angle against the ground in death. Its mouth formed a kind of organic jail cell with its teeth acting as the bars. Through the gaps between each, a shadow could be seen moving. Words drifted on a hopeful breeze to reach his ears.  </p><p>“Could someone please get me out of here?! Makers’ balls, the stench is about to do me in!” </p><p>He could not turn around, was unable to dare hope that this was truly happening. Sera and Bull whooped in relieved celebration and acknowledged her cries. Bull wrapped his massive arms around one of the teeth and loosened it with powerful shimmies. It took less than a minute to pop it free and out tumbled a slime coated elf. Ellanas’ entire body was blanketed in viscous bile and the nearly black blood of a dragon. She could easily be mistaken for a monster that crawled up from the bottom of lake Calenhad. Her mostly bare feet made sucking noises as she picked them up and stumbled blindly forward. The others thought to put out a hand and stop her but withdrew before she could touch them with her sticky fingers. Said fingers were swiping across her brow repeatedly in a futile effort to remove the ooze. </p><p>“Damn Boss! You just might be the first person to get eaten by a dragon and walk away like its nothing,” Bull said with a bellowing laugh, leaning against said dragons swollen belly. </p><p>“Were you up in there? You know, like, ALL the way?” Sera giggled suggestively at her own question. </p><p>“Well, I’m fairly certain I met the kidnapped horse. Or, well, part of it anyway.” She paused to shiver in disgust. “But I didn’t exactly go far enough to see the light of day through its arsehole either.”  </p><p>Her two companions threw their heads back in laughter at this. The high of victory returning with her less than grand re-entrance.  </p><p>“Ugh! I smell like a dragons’ anus, that’s for sure.” </p><p>Seras’ infectious trill filled the air as she responded, "ha! Your words, Inky.” </p><p>“I dunno, Boss. You’ve got that things blood all over you.” </p><p>“Yes, Bull. Your point?” </p><p>“That’s hot. Just saying.”  </p><p>Ellana shook her head at his libidinous commentary. She took to shaking her body like a wet mabari to get the worst of the goop off of her. The other two yelped in displeasure, being caught in the splash zone. Her armor could now be seen below the wet sheen on her. She even ran her hands through the loose tails of her hair to get rid of as much as possible.  </p><p>“So, how DID you kill that thing? It looks like you were as good as gone at the end.” </p><p>Ellana simply gestured back towards the beasts’ mouth with a timid smirk. Bull eagerly peeked into the gap he had made where the tooth had been removed and let out a low “nice”. Sera, nosy as ever, joined him and issued an uncharacteristically low “whoa”.  </p><p>A perfect cylindrical spire of stone rose from the ground where she had made her stand. The unbroken rock column drove straight through and pierced the dragons’ skull through the center, impaling it. Swallowing the mage had been, unbeknownst to the creature itself,  its last meal. </p><p>All were silent for another moment, in wonder this time. Their mad scheme had actually borne fruit, a result not even Sera could have predicted. The air around the group was sweet and giddy. This was a tale just mad enough to be true and worthy of sharing. Bull clapped Sera affectionately on the shoulder, causing the young woman to pitch to the side under the force. She growled and shoved him back, not able to move him an inch. Ellanas’ tentative voice broke the spell. </p><p>“Vhenan?”  </p><p>Ellana was unsure if he was even there, as he had yet to speak a word since her return. She was still unable to open her eyes fully with the muck covering her face. Something about her gentle, repentant tone broke through Solas’ shell shocked brain. He spun around to face them and in the same step was running to her. When he reached her, he did not hesitate. The briefest of moments was spared to hastily wipe his shirt sleeve across her face. In the same heartbeat that her eyes were able to open and met his, his lips crashed into hers in an unstoppable wave of passion.  </p><p>Ellana let out a startled squeak of surprise that he greedily swallowed. Solas had forgotten how soft her lips were, how very sweet. Almost like honey. She returned his attentions hesitantly, with exploratory brushes and the softest pressure, even after their previous amorous exchanges. The sweet, young woman's’ inexperience was strikingly obvious. His arms, long enough to wrap around her torso twice, constricted with near painful force in his drive to protect and devour her. But they were both so lost to the moment that neither one noticed nor cared.  </p><p>Solas was awash with more emotion than he could remember feeling since the death of Mythal. Never before had he been so swept away and undisciplined, but he could not find it within himself to care. She was alive. She was in his arms. She loved and accepted him. This thought gave him pause. He released her mouth for a moment, keeping her wrapped in his embrace, and leaned his forehead against hers with his eyes still closed. Their mouths separated with a wet pop and the sweetest of whimpers from his paramour.  </p><p>He had fed her lies, an image of a person that could never truly be himself. And she had come to love the illusion. The man in him that returned her love wanted nothing more than to lay every secret he had before her feet right in that moment, consequences be damned. But the ever-calculating Wolf within knew that such a risk could never be taken. Instead, as often happened when he found himself at odds with his immortal aspect, his uncertainty and guilt morphed into anger. Only the tenderness of this moment was able to temper it into something rational and contained.  </p><p>When his lips returned to hers, the joining was harder. More vehement. He captured each lip, gently bit them. His tongue traced their contours. He assaulted her mouth in short bursts and punctuated each with barely coherent words between harsh breaths.  </p><p>“That...you...foolish...could’ve...could’ve...” </p><p>He tapered off as she gently rested a hand against his chest to halt his next advance. Violet eyes captured his and he felt his heart crash unevenly. The hand not pressed to his chest rose and traced his jaw reverently. He had to suppress the urge to fall to his knees once more and wrap himself around her waist weeping like a small child. Either that or attack her delicious mouth once more. Instead, he was able to maintain his mostly poised and disciplined demeanor which had become both his armor and disguise. </p><p>The other two had the good sense to bugger off and allow the couple their moment, albeit with several catcalls and lewd suggestions as they did, which went unheard. The hand on his chest now crept up and cupped the back of his neck, the feel of her slender fingers and silky skin causing him to shiver like a much younger elf.  </p><p>“Ir abelas, vhenan. I did not mean to worry you.” </p><p>A canine growl in his throat urged to be released. His animal hind-brain was creating more cracks in his usually stoic demeanor.  Quick as an adder, one of his hands shot up and into her hair, tightening enough to make her gasp at the flash of pain. He pulled her hair back to tilt her head enough to look up at him, unable to turn away.  </p><p>“Never again, Ellana. I will not stand to let you risk your life so recklessly. I cannot lose you.” </p><p>“Because I’m the Inquisitor?” The self-doubt in her lovely voice pained him. </p><p>“No.”  </p><p>He did not elaborate on his statement. Instead, he brought his mouth to hers in a much softer meeting. The hand that was in her hair moved to snake around her ribs, while the other drifted to her rounded bottom. They were both burning and near starving for each other. Ellana moved her hands to his waist and felt as he pulled their bodies flush to each other, making her blush to the tips of her delicately pointed ears.  The sensations, while being completely new for her, were like echoes of distant memories for him. Some part of her called out to his past and compelled it to be brought into the light.  </p><p>His tongue followed the seam of her lips, an old lovers dance begging entrance. Still shy and uncertain, Ellana opened her mouth just a fraction. Solas slowly slipped his tongue inside, bit by bit, allowing her to acclimate or to pull away should she wish. When she did not eject him, he ran along her teeth and mapped out the shape of her mouth. He took his time and teased her. Her breaths were shallow and he could feel her many tiny gasps and moans. His hands wondered and grasped at her desperately. Only when he felt her body trembling against his did he tangle his tongue with hers, making her knees buckle. </p><p>Or, at least, that is what he believed.  </p><p>Ellana was tingling down to the tips of her toes. She had no idea that her lover was capable of such a display of affection! She felt the hand on her bottom kneading the generous skin and causing her hips to roll unconsciously, chasing something she had yet to experience. Muscles she had not known existed clenched in her core. The feeling was wild and invigorating.  </p><p>It all came crashing down around them as his other hand caressed her down along her ribs. Right where the damned dragonling had bitten her an hour before. Pain brought her back from a divinely sensual out of body experience. The skin around the bite was heated and the pain from his touch had her wrenching herself away and screaming. Nausea rolled through her stomach, nearly doubling her over and causing a sheen of sweat to break out over every inch of skin. All of a sudden, every blow, bite and burn from the fight returned to her in points of electrifying pain. Every laceration stung like acid, likely infected from the repugnant dragon fluids still coating every inch of her. And, she noted with a vague sense of amusement, Solas now as well.  </p><p>The edges of her vision began to turn grey, and then bled into black. It crept in and narrowed her field of vision like a flame licking away at the edges of a piece of parchment. With a dawning sense of horror, she realized that she was losing consciousness in her lovers' wiry arms.  </p><p>She had just enough sight left untouched by the circling black to see his lips creased and moving rapidly. He had such lovely, talented lips. She could not hear what words they formed over the pounding of blood in her ears. Her mind turned sluggish and dizzy. The pain had so thoroughly overwhelmed her system that it existed merely as a buzz of sensation in the background now. Thoughts drifted into how she longed to taste him again. It almost made her laugh, but she was too far away now to feel her body.  </p><p>Her final thoughts before the blackness took her were, "don't pass out, don’t pass out, don’t pa-” </p><p>***************************************************************************** </p><p>The moisture soaked floorboards of the defunct Crestwood tavern, dubbed in its heyday as The Rusted Horn, protested beneath Ellanas’ pointed high heeled drake skin boots. The fine quality of her attire was at odds with the grimy setting she found herself in. The same fine floor length coat she had acquired as she had prepared to depart from the Inquisition flared about her in a quiet swish of sound, stirring a thick cloud of dust and cobwebs. Her steps were unhurried, circling the room idly. She stopped occasionally to run her hands across a surface or inspect some half disintegrated object with disinterest.  </p><p>The elderly elven woman hanging from her feet from the ceiling of the main roomed whimpered in fear. A rope spun of a sparkling silver, matching her messy hair perfectly, bound her feet together, clearly fade touched judging from the faint glow and fainter hum such materials held within them. The serpentstone in Ellanas’ prosthetic arm sang more loudly in response to its aria, twining into an ethereal chorus.  </p><p>The captives face, free of any vallaslin, contorted in abject terror as her eyes followed the former Inquisitor on her lazy tour of the space. The gag in her mouth, a half molded rag found in some dank corner upon their arrival, stopped her from embarrassing herself with a string of shameless begging for her life.  </p><p>Fen’harel had failed to inform anyone of the precarious state of her existence, even his own people. His spies believed her to have gone rogue or met with a mental break after the events of the Inquisition and the loss of her clan. Some few painted her as a jilted lover and whispered disparaging remarks about a woman scorned. But as far as the common folk of Thedas were concerned, the Herald of Andraste had disappeared into a well-earned, secluded civilian life following the dissolution of her organization.  </p><p>The suspended woman before her now was of the common mindset. Ellana had determined almost immediately that she had no information and was likely presented to her as bait by the Dread Wolf. But rather than drain her and move on, as was her usual modus operandi, she had simply paced and waited patiently. If he wanted to get her attention, by all means, he would have all of it.  </p><p>The low light of the veilfire roaring in the hearth brought little heat or comfort to her captive. After over an hour in the air, she was squirming in her chaffing binds and choking on unintelligible pleas through the disgusting rag. Ellana barely acknowledged her existence, seemingly more interested in the imaginary dirt beneath her nails and gazing at the fire in thought. </p><p>Thunder bellowed around the exposed building. The area, though clear of lingering rifts, was highly prone to such storms. Minutes passed with only the sound of the prisoners quiet sobbing, until the distant sound of a wolfs howl pierced the night over the sounds of driving rain. Her only response was a tired sigh. </p><p>A steady pounding rhythm of massive paws, overlaying the ambient sounds of the storm, could be heard approaching the inn from the end of the bridge. It seemed her vhenan had opted for a rather dramatic entrance this time. How very charming.  </p><p>The thunder of his paws ceased as they reached the door to the inn. After a beat, lightning lit the sky through the few windows around them and the door shattered inward in a shower of splintered wood and rain. Fen’harel entered, six red eyes glaring and lips pulled back from slightly pointed teeth. He held an aggressive and impatient air about him that juxtaposed the image of the person that she had known. The Formless one whispered in their many voices that their trick in the temple had been a success.  </p><p>He did not spare a glance for her captive, knowing her to be a mundane mortal elf. Likely a maid or scout for the Bann at the recently reclaimed Caer Bronach. Solas seethed in the pits of his consciousness at her treatment, but the Wolf in control of his vessel was utterly unmoved.  </p><p>Ellana did not move from her place at the hearth. When she spoke, it was with her back towards the elvhen deity.  </p><p>“How rude you are, to keep us waiting.” </p><p>Fen’Harel did not reply. He stalked the fringes of the open space, long divested of any furniture, keeping her in his sights at all times.  </p><p>“Poor, sweet Agnes-yes, we are aware of her name. Did you even bother to learn it before you baited your sorry little trap, Fen’shan? No matter. She is not long for this world.” </p><p>At this, the elf -Agnes- wailed behind the disgusting gag and twisted her body anxiously against the silvery tether. The old beams supporting the ceiling groaned at the abuse and saw dust flittered down on them all. It slid on the hairless dome of his head, falling into his eyes and nose. The particles floating down on Ellana hit an invisible barrier and fell away well before reaching her. Neither being took notice.  </p><p>Fen’Harel stopped, facing her back directly where she remained standing. He lowered his head, ready to lunge at his prey. </p><p>“I know better than to employ misdirection on you, Era’harel. I called to see if you would answer. And it seems that you have.” </p><p>She turned her head just enough to shoot him a coy look over her slight shoulder, eyes twinkling with gleeful condescension.  </p><p>“And what do you intend to do now, Harellan?” </p><p>His grin was malicious, his voice goading her into reacting.  </p><p>“I am going to ask you about your plans, for the people you kill, your intentions with the veil, and... Ellana.” His fumble was quickly covered by a remarkably bold declaration. “And you, you are going to tell me...everything that I wish to know.” A pregnant pause followed his assertion. And then... </p><p>A discordant peal of laughter from a hundred voices, pitched from the highest of crooning warbles to the gruffest bass chuckle, spewed from her lovely lips. Her surprise was evident and, with a feverish glint in her mauve irises, Ellana stumbled three steps away from the hearth and towards him. Her cackling fit caused her to turn to fully face him and she now stood below the captive Agnes. The womans pitiful tears dropped and melted into ones of insane mirth upon Ellanas’ cheeks. Her head was thrown back, exposing the pale column of her throat to him, and both wolf and man alike salivated at the thought of sinking their teeth into her perfect flesh.  </p><p>Their hellish symphony of sound carried on for a full minute until she calmed down enough to address his claims. Her tongue, tantalizing him with its audacity, snaked out to catch the salt water falling down her cheeks. At last, she stood facing him, sobered and exactly where he wanted her.  </p><p>“Oh that is rich! Pray tell us, Old Wolf, how you presume to accomplish this.” </p><p>A feral grin tweaked across his wolfish visage. He was eager to engage her in a bout of show-and-tell. Instead of responding, he held the palm of his hand flat before his face. In it rested a tiny mass of green sparking energy, like a torn bit of a rift that had once plagued this land. Before she could react, he blew a gust of breath into the ghostly orb. Its’ sickly light split into twin snakes of color that streaked in opposite directions towards the floor. As each landed, the wood caught in defined lines of watery flame that expanded around where she stood, dumbfounded. Faster than thought, the unnatural flames spread in a web of symbols and connecting lines on the bare floor. They stopped only once they had met in a complete circle, with Ellana in the center.  </p><p>She paused, tilting her head at the rugged symbols embroiled in his powerful magic. Curious, she ventured a single step that would bring her out of the circles center. Before she could cross the first of the lay lines, her foot was pushed back with a pop of light and invisible force. The Formless One had fallen for his trap beautifully. Fen’harels’ hum rumbled through the room, his contentment perfectly clear to his new captive.  </p><p>“It is a bit of very old magic, the likes of which I have not had occasion to use since well before the fall. I should thank you, really, Era’harel. Your previous trap at Ghilan’nains temple sparked a bit of memory that had been buried in the deep recesses of my mind.” </p><p>The whites of her eyes had become completely obscured behind inky blackness. Her sweet features twisted in hate at his clever trick. At once, her body seemed to burst into a thick cloud of ebony smoke in a bid to escape her binds. But the old spells held true. The toxic cloud met with unseen walls, filling every millimeter of space with its essence, but was unable to find a weakness in its hold. An unearthly howl shook the timbers of the decaying inn, Agnes swayed above in renewed alarm. Fen’harel did not react other than to pick up his own lazy track around the emerald flames. Considering his foe as the smoke moved with malicious intent to reform into the shape of his elven lover. She wore an expression colder than any he had ever witnessed during their time together. No words crossed her tightly pursed lips. Eyes followed his every twitch of muscle. But he knew better than to allow this temporary victory to make him smug.  </p><p>“It is a spell -a series of spells, really- written in the Forgotten tongue. The first is a powerful elgar’arla. I was most concerned that it would be unable to function in the modern world, what with the veil in place. But alas, you have seen how well it can contain.”  </p><p>He paused, gazing up towards the roof and following intangible shapes with his fingers in the air. “Their secondary purpose was more difficult to construct. A compulsion. Stronger than any I have seen used in countless ages. Remembered only in lost texts and sought after by tireless Tevinter scholars. Though, I came to realize after seeking such scholars, none met with success in their search.”  </p><p>His face returned to his prisoner, clear of any expression. “But the shemlen magisters are not versed in the old ways as we are. Is that not true, lethallan?”  </p><p>Her only response was to continue to track his movement, as would a cornered animal. The ancient being understood without him saying the gravity of this compulsion. They would be forced to answer his questions with the truth, but what truths they gave could be... edited. Still, if this compulsion was even a fraction as powerful as the ones they themselves had employed against his elvhen kith, this would likely be a most unpleasant experience for both demon and woman alike.  </p><p> He returned to his original position and faced her fully once more, hands held behind his back and his stance straight and proud. He exuded the control and contempt of a god. Without further ado, the interrogation began. </p><p>“Why are you taking my agents, elgar?” </p><p>Instantly, her head snapped into an unnatural angle, undoubtedly painful for the host, as the demon spirit fought against the compulsion to speak. The spell was designed to attack specific nerve centers in the brain with phantom pain to unwilling subjects. Whether through resistance or falsehood. He watched the labored movements of her chest as she struggled to breathe through the pain, both mental and physical. She managed to keep silent save for a short-lived groan. The black of her eyes swam with loathing. </p><p>“We have taken far more than your precious pawns, Wolf,” she spat.  </p><p>He toed the ground by his feet briefly, considering. “While this is true, you have specifically targeted my people as your victims whenever possible. Tell me why.” </p><p>She growled in pain and fell to one knee. He could see the sweat on her brow as she continued to fight the compulsion. That she was able to endure at all was a testament to her mental fortitude and the raw power of the parasite within her. </p><p>“Perhaps we merely enjoy seeing your meticulous plans derail at every opportunity. To imagine you scurrying to chase our tails as we outstrip you at every turn. Perhaps we seek the pleasure of watching you reach greater and greater heights only to fail, as you are wont to do Harellan.” </p><p>This caused him to scoff, but he offered her no other indication that her assertion bothered him in the least. Realizing the likelihood of her continued resistance to that line of questioning, he altered his query.  </p><p>“What did you do with Ghilan’nains’ foci?” </p><p>Her entire body leapt with restrained agony. Her second knee joined the first on the floor and both hands braced before her. The sound of her screams began to stir his lovers' heart. Solas trembled in fury, contained in one small corner of thought. His complaints at her treatment went largely ignored by the Wolf.  </p><p>“It is... being kept." </p><p>“Where? And by whom?” </p><p>The cadence of her voice was joined by others in the throes of immeasurable suffering.  Although the pain seemed to occur from their reluctance to provide answers, as her cries ceased after supplying him with each response, Fen’harel was hesitant to accept the veracity of their responses. The Formless One was more than capable of bending such circumstances to their will. They were likely leading him with their responses, but he had little choice but to follow if he hoped to unearth any useful information. The binds would not hold forever, and the pain was likely already making his subject desperate.  </p><p>Insane laughter filled the humid air about them. A mass of curly platinum locks was thrown away as her face jolted up to stare him in the face. An expression of unhinged amusement shot through the lines painted by torment.  </p><p>“It is... far away... beyond your reach.” She paused to allow for several retching coughs.” Guarded by... new friends... across the sea.” </p><p>The blood drained from his face. Every aspect of his existence recoiled in horror at her insinuation. There could be only one group that she referred to in this case and, if true, the consequences were dire. Solas wrested control of his body through sheer force of will. The threat of his vhenan becoming entangled with these beings boded ill for her wellbeing and every part of him cried out for her in this moment.  </p><p>But before he could ask his next question, Agnes let out a woeful moan. The blood, which had steadily been pooling in in head, was causing her to rapidly lose consciousness above where Ellana stood. A flash of inspiration crossed her face and, before he could react, Ellana reached out to her with her false limb.  </p><p>Even his enhanced reflexes and response times were unable to propel him to the upper level of the tavern in enough time to remove the elf from her path. He had failed to account for that easy source of immediate fuel for the immortal being trapped within her temporary prison cell when he had laid his plans. Unable to reach her without nullifying the wards that bound them, Solas was forced to watch as her magic, once the healthy color of forest vines, billowed out from her sylvanwood arm with the hue of tainted seaweed and the stench of sulfur.  </p><p>This ominous cloud wrapped around the mostly dead woman for several horrifying seconds. Before the smoke had even cleared, the glimmering silver cord went limp and the corpse of Agnes dropped to the desiccated floorboards with a sickening squelch upon impact. The black cloud condensed into itself and returned to its creator. Ellanas’ face warped and stretched, her delicate jaw distending and opening unnaturally wide as it accepted the returning smoke with a bestial roar.  </p><p>Once every wisp had been collected in her gaping maw, it quickly slammed shut with an audible snap. Her body recoiled from the force of it, crashing into the still operational wards before slumping to sit on the floor. Her beautiful unbound hair was pushed forward during the backlash and shrouded her face from his view in the taverns loft. Tiny tremors continually racked her body, but she was otherwise still and silent. Her lungs didn’t expand to indicate that she was breathing. Solas was at a loss, caught between his survival instinct urging him to flee and the overwhelming need to approach and assess her personally. </p><p>The decision was ultimately taken from him, as within a minute of her tumble, Ellana gasped in heaving breaths and clutched at her stomach. Palpable relief churned like acid in his belly. The feeling bitter, knowing that the demon could not and would not suffer a broken or irreparably damaged vessel. Ellana yet lived, but she was not free.  </p><p>“Solas?” </p><p>Her voice had returned to its normal melodious lilt, though breathy from prolonged suffering, lacking the disjointed chorus of the demons' influence. The sound hit him like a spear to the chest. The last time he had heard her speak in this manner had been while she was dying in his arms from the effects of the anchor. His foolish heart began to hope, regardless of the spiteful Wolf scorning him internally. </p><p>Skin shifted and his jaw clenched and ached as his feature returned to their normal positions. He blinked several times in quick succession, feeling the additional four eyes melt away. His irises now the steely blue she had known and loved, looked down upon her with sorrow. He did not move, did not dare disrupt the wards around her. It could be a trap, likely was... </p><p>“Ma’sa’lath...” </p><p>Lungs seized with shock. Her previously obsidian eyes had returned to their original pale violet and swam with tears as her head tilted up to face him. Her face was rendered just as he had recalled countless times while dreaming, the distortion, hatred, and ancient madness evaporating like a shadow in the midday sun. The expression of pain and love were entirely hers, unfettered by the influences of The Formless One. It was utterly impossible, but... </p><p>His feet shuffled toward her, numb to his protestations, until reached the bottom of the stairs once more. Her shout brought him short of crossing the closest of the flaming lines. </p><p>“Venavis! Please, you mustn't break the wards!” </p><p>He was so very confused. She was, incomprehensively, somehow herself again. Solas wanted nothing more than to take her away and shield her from the dangers of this world. To protect that which the beast within claimed as his own. His mind frantically grasped for ways in which he could shield her during the inevitable fallout from the veil's collapse, plans he had never given himself the opportunity to consider before now. An insidious bit of hope took root in his heart that they might yet have a future together. However, all thought ceased at her next request.  </p><p>“Please, please vhenan...while time still remains... you must kill me!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven Translations:<br/>Hellathen: noble struggle<br/>Harel: to trick or deceive<br/>Vhenan: my Heart<br/>Ir abelas: I'm sorry<br/>Vallaslin: blood writing<br/>Fen'shan: old wolf<br/>Era'harel: demon mage/ demon dreamer (essentially calling someone an abomination)<br/>Harellan: trickster/traitor<br/>elgar'arla: spirit-trap<br/>Elgar: spirit<br/>Shemlen: quickling<br/>lathellan: kin/close friend<br/>Ma'sa'lath: My one love<br/>Venavis: stop</p><p>Two cliff hangers in one chapter! Mwahahaha!! There is a part two to this story, never you fear. Hopefully everything made sense and was entertaining. Still looking for a beta reader! You can message me here or on tumblr under the same name if you're interested. Comments, criticism, and kudos are always appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>